


In which Dirk needs release

by vampireKitten



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireKitten/pseuds/vampireKitten





	In which Dirk needs release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Legorandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legorandia/gifts).



It feels as if it’s been days though in truth, it had only been since 5 o’clock this morning. It was almost 8 PM and he thought his body would be sore but after a while of holding it, he couldn't feel it anymore. How he had held it for this long was something he attested to an iron will and his ability to let himself drown in his work. He had to finish this robot today or he wouldn’t be able to let himself relax or release. 

Dirk stole a look between his legs, just a glance to make sure he hadn’t leaked any. The bulge in his boxers was obvious. Holding himself back like this gave him a rush like no other. It was nice to be in complete control of his body. Out of all the other ways he had tried, this way seemed to be easiest. With a quick look around the room, he found that he was closer to completing his project than he had assumed. 

“Well… There’s no harm in a break, right?” He said softly as he got up from his stool. He walked over to his bed, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. He knew that it would be difficult to masturbate and not let his bladder release but he wanted to try, convinced that he could do anything because of his being Dirk Strider. 

Walking over to his laundry basket, he grabbed a clean towel and placed it on the bed before stripping himself of his clothes. He felt that this made it easier to clean up whatever mess he made. A sudden thought popped into his head. 

"It's been a while since I've used any of my toys..." He said softly, tilting his head as he looked over at the nightstand. He placed his glasses on the top before getting into the drawer, pulling out a thick, multicolored dildo. It wasn’t the prettiest or most arousing toy, a swirl of green, blue and pink in the silicone. It looked like a novelty sucker but that was one of his favorite things about it. The toy was something that he had bought in a moment of desperation and loneliness, two feelings that the young Strider was not accustomed to. He smiled a little as he grabbed the bottle of lube that was beside the toy in the drawer. Dirk tossed the bottle and the toy onto the bed by the towel and crawled onto the plush mattress, settling himself on the towel with his legs spread. 

The towel was plush under his fine ass but not nearly as plush as it had been when he first got it thanks to his many sessions during his first spurt of puberty. Dirk closed his burnt orange eyes and laid back, sighing as he felt his body relax while his cock got harder with every stroke. 

Getting aroused and becoming hard weren’t things that Dirk found to be particularly difficult to achieve. He was confident in his abilities when it came to sex though he had only ever masturbated to porn and thoughts of a friend. He had what he considered to be a very active, almost fantastical imagination that was focused primarily on robots until he was lonely and it started to drift into other subjects. Lately that imagination was making it awkward and difficult to converse with his friends. 

“Mmmm~” He purred, his muscles relaxing as the arousal and the sensation of his hand on his cock traveled through his nerve endings. His brain, more specifically, that detailed imagination, brought images into his mind. He had heard the voice of his friend multiple times. It was sweet, dreamy, a voice that haunted him not only in his dreams but in his waking hours. Oh, how he longed to hear that voice pant in his ear and tell him what a good boy he was. Wait… Where did that come from? 

Dirk bit his lip just to get yet another sensation as his free hand began to fondle his balls. It felt good and he let his mind wander into the thoughts and questions that it had about what his crush would be doing to him. How would their hands feel on him? How would their voice sound when laced with lust and want? Are they loud or quiet? Do they like it sweet and slow or rough and hard? So many questions. 

Reluctantly, he pulled both hands away from his groin and turned onto his side, grabbing for the bottle of lube and the toy. He smiled affectionately at the toy before popping the lid of the bottle open. Dirk poured a fair amount of the lubricant onto his hand, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up a little as well as to coat his fingers evenly. The first finger always feels a little strange at first, filling something that isn’t usually full like this. It takes a moment for his body to relax enough to allow a second finger. The stretch burns a little but it’s nothing he’s worried about.

Having to prepare his body for pleasure like this is like a double edged sword. On one hand, the stretch is uncomfortable at first. On the other hand, once he is stretched and relaxed enough, it feels so amazing. 

“I wonder if they would want to prepare me or watch me do it to myself…?” He wondered aloud, lips parted slightly as soft pants and moans escaped. The thought of someone watching him while he fondled himself made him even hotter, sending his arousal skyrocketing. 

The feeling of three fingers inside him, thrusting slowly always drove Dirk crazy with need. He grasped the toy with his right hand, the left still pumping slowly in and out of his hole. Bringing the toy between his legs, he pulled his finger out and quickly pushed the tip of the toy against his entrance. His hold resisted a little but the head of the toy was sucked into his greedy body with a pop. He shuddered a little, feeling the dildo slip further and further inside him until he had just enough room to hold onto it. 

The first time the dildo hit his prostate, his body jerked and he made a sound between a gasp and a moan. Dirk paused his thrusts to catch his breath but once he could breathe better, he began to thrust the toy into himself again, hard and fast. He cried out, his normally deep voice had become higher in pitch with every thrust of the toy. 

Dirk could feel heat in his lower abdomen, a sign that his orgasm would be coming soon but there was another heat that seemed to be coating his very skin. His back was arched in pleasure when he brushed his fingers down his chest, feeling the wetness… Wait… “FUCK!” He exclaimed, looking down at his leaking cock. He thought he could hold it as he got off and was mortified by the feeling of it on his skin but his hands wouldn’t stop moving. He grasped his cock and began to stroke himself quickly, watching how the piss washed over his tanned skin and settled in the slight crevices of his abs and belly button. 

This shouldn’t turn him on but holy fuck, it does. His hands speed up until the knot in his stomach pulls taut before sweet release. He slowly pulled the toy from his sensitive body and let it fall onto the bed as he spread out a little, lying in his own piss and cum. 

“Fuck…” 


End file.
